(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device which comprises a plurality of integrated circuits contained in a case and electrically interconnected so as to completely perform a specific function.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, electronic devices of the type described above are well known, a typical one being an amplifier used in a receiver of a microwave communication apparatus. In this type of device, each integrated circuit is mounted in a case after being adjusted so as to perform a required function. However, there are instances in which the functions of the integrated circuits vary after the integrated circuits are mounted in the case. Therefore, it is necessary to dismount the integrated circuits from the case and readjust them. As a result, it is desired that the work of mounting and dismounting the integrated circuits be made easy.
Moreover, this type of device is provided with a circuit board for supplying electric power to the integrated circuits and with connecting elements for electrically connecting the integrated circuits and the circuit board. Accordingly, the device becomes large in size. Therefore, it is desired that the size of this type of device be minimized and that a small-sized apparatus be realized.
A conventional device of the type described above has many drawbacks. In particular, the work of mounting and dismounting the integrated circuits is complicated and the device is large in size as described in detail hereinafter with reference to the drawings.